Valentine Vandals
by Reeves3
Summary: On Valentine's Day Felix has plans with Calhoun but she wants to get up to some mischief. Hero's Cuties. ENJOY!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Disney or Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: My 40th story! I feel like I've achieved something. YAY!**

**This story came to be because it's Valentine's Day tomorrow and I couldn't resist writing some Felix and Calhoun moments. It was bound to happen.  
**

**Enjoy this story and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

**Valentine Vandals**

For the past 30 years Felix had let Valentine's Day carry on as any other day. He was happy for all the couples, of course, but by not having anyone close to his heart to share the magical day with he didn't feel the need to celebrate it. All that changed though when he started dating Sergeant Calhoun.

The pair had officially been together for four months when the 14th of February rolled round. In the week leading up to the love themed day Felix had made plans for fifty years of Valentine Day's. Felix wanted it to be an evening the pair would never forget. Unfortunately none of the romantic ideas he had planned got to come into fruition.

"You're working!" He exclaimed.

Tamora sat on a stool leaning over the breakfast bar in the Niceland penthouse. Felix stood, on the opposite side of the bar, in the kitchen area wearing an apron that said 'kiss the chef' as he held a wooden spoon which was meant to be stirring the pasta in the saucepan on the cooker behind him but at the moment it was left forgotten.

Calhoun ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Felix. I wish I could get out of it but the roster has me down for patrol duty and after that I still need to do my paperwork for the evening. I won't be finished till around eleven."

"Can't you get Kohut or someone to cover for you?" Felix asked, out of desperation. He really wanted to spend tomorrow evening with her.

"No changes to the schedule. Come on Felix, you know me better than that."

The handyman let out a sigh. "I know. It's just not fair."

Behind him the pan hissed as the bubbling water overflowed onto the cooker. Felix quickly turned down the heat while gently swirling the pasta around. Tamora walked over and came to sit down on the floor next to where he stood making them eye level. She reached out for one of his gloved hands.

"I'll make it up to you. We can do everything you've planned for tomorrow on another night," she promised.

Felix gave her a small smile. "I suppose...but it won't be Valentine's Day. It's our first one together and I wanted it to be special."

"It will be. We'll just gave to celebrate it another day." Tamora pulled him closer placing a sweet kiss against his lips. The gloomy expression on his face quickly melted away but inside he still felt his heart sink in his chest that he wouldn't get to spend Valentine's with Tamora.

It wasn't until later that evening when Felix was lying alone in his bed after spending the night sharing a dinner with Calhoun before escorting her back to Hero's Duty entrance, as any gentleman would, that he realised there might be a way to work around Tamora's schedule. He smiled, rolled over and reached out to turn off the light on his bedside table ready to go to sleep with his hopes considerably lifted.

Morning soon arrived and the arcade opened up at its usual hour. Mr Litwak had decorated the inside of building with dangling chains of purple, red and pink paper hearts pinned to the ceiling. They had a lot of couples in that day which meant a lot of two players gaming. Fix-It Felix Jr was no exception. The people who came to their game inserted an extra twenty-five cents so they could control Ralph's motions too. It wasn't often that people played two players on their game but it was a lot of fun. Felix always smiled brightly at the couple's teasing each other, bickering playfully and blocking one person's view so they couldn't wreck or fix the building. Their interactions made him wish he could be with Tamora at that very moment but he would have to stay patient.

He would see her tonight no matter what.

Luckily for Felix though the rest of the day passed by quicker than he had expected and it wasn't long until everyone heard the trademark sound of Yuni yelling the all clear from Dance Dance Revolution. Despite the bricks to his head he had received all day Felix was positively chipper, even more so than usual, when he joined Ralph outside of the building. The six hundred pound giant was wiping the mud off his overalls when out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Felix staring towards the exit with a dreamy smile plastered on his face.

"Are you okay? That last brick didn't short-circuit you or anything?" Ralph asked, waving a huge hand in front of Felix's face.

"Wha-? Oh I'm fine, just excited about tonight. I'm going to surprise Tammy with a picnic. She's working overtime so I'm going to head over there after she's finished her patrols and when she's in her office." Felix grabbed his hat off the top of his head and clutched it close to his heart while letting out a longing sigh. Ralph rolled his eyes.

"Just make sure when you 'surprise' her that she doesn't start shooting at you." He started to gradually backup towards the train station as Felix put his cap back on and tipped the brim to Ralph.

"Can do, brother! Say 'hi' to Vanellope for me."

"Will do. Have a good night," he called. With that Ralph turned around to face the direction he was going as Felix made his way inside the building and took the elevator up to the penthouse to start getting ready for tonight.

Hours later Felix was making his way down the steely corridors of the barracks in Hero's Duty. The building was eerily silent as his steel toed boots created a recurring rattle against the metal grates below his feet. Turning right at the end of the corridor a door stood before him with Tamora's full name and rank engraved on the front.

Holding the wicker basket he had brought along in one hand he knocked his knuckles against the metal door with his free hand. Immediately Calhoun answered.

"Front and centre!" She shouted. Knowing that was her way of saying 'come in' Felix happily grabbed hold of the handle and pushed the door open enough for him to step inside. Tamora sat hunched over her desk with numerous stacks of paper in front of her lit up merely by a small desk lamp. Glancing up from focusing on the words she was scribbling down her tired eyes instantly brightened when she noticed who had entered her office.

"Felix," she exhaled, pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise," he announced. Bouncing forward he landed in front of the table. "I know you said you were working late and that you couldn't make it to mine tonight so I thought I'd bring the food here. Fancy having a picnic in your office ma'am?"

Staring opened mouth for a moment as her shock melted away the corners of Tamora's lips upturned into a smile. "I'd love too."

Felix let out a delighted little laugh and grinned like he had done when she had allowed him to journey into Sugar Rush with her to track down Ralph and the Cy-bug. The pair moved to an empty space on the floor where Felix spread out a red and white chequered blanket. The plates and glasses came out the basket next followed by a bottle of apple cider and enough food to feed Tamora's entire platoon.

"Did you really need to bring all this food?" She joked. Felix blushed bashfully and shrugged his shoulders a little.

"I didn't know what you would have liked to eat tonight so I brought a bit of everything," he explained. Tamora just shook her head. He was far too considerate for his own good but it certainly was one of his many traits she found endearing. Reaching for the bottle of sparkling cider she twisted off the lid and poured a generous amount in each glass. Felix took his offered glass and raised it up slightly.

"Happy Valentines," he toasted. Tamora clinked the tip of her glass with his.

"Happy Valentines," she agreed. They took a sip of their drinks before digging into the food while chatting about their day to each other.

Felix's plan was a success and he didn't think his joy could surpass what he was feeling right now until when after he and Calhoun had finished their meal she leaned across and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

"Thank you for coming over. It's hard to believe but you're even sweeter than anything you can find in Sugar Rush." Felix blushed up to his roots but he beamed from ear to ear. He turned his head slightly to the left causing his nose to brush against Tamora's. She looked at him through half lidded blue eyes which made his heart thump.

"It's my p-pleasure Tammy. I'd do a-anything for you," he stuttered, swallowing deeply. A mischievous glint sparked in Tamora's sapphire eyes as she slowly smirked. Suddenly she stood up to her full height.

"Come on, I want to do something," she proclaimed. Felix blinked, a little taken back by the sudden change of intimacy, but he quickly got to his feet.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked. Tamora didn't answer him though as she went over to her desk to get something out from the top draw. Before Felix could see what it was she hid it in the holster resting on her hip and attached to her belt. They quickly packed away the leftover food, the cutlery and the blanket back into the hamper before setting off. Together they walked out the army base and across the deserted wasteland before entering the metal speed tube shuttle that would take them to Grand Central Station.

"You still haven't told me where we're going Tammy," said Felix, angling for a hint. She gave his hand a small squeeze.

"It's not far from here," she told him.

Felix mulled over her vague answer as the train came to a halt and the two of them exited out the empty carriage. They walked down the small set of steps that led to the long tunnel leading into the brightly lit Grand Central Station but as Felix was about to start making his way down the passageway Tamora grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the graffiti tagged walls.

"We're not going into the Station?" asked Felix. Tamora shook her head making her blonde bangs sway as she pulled out a can of spray paint from her holster.

"I thought we could do a little...tagging. After all-," she added, noticed Felix's jaw dropping. "This is something we'll never forget, right?"

Felix couldn't argue with that. He would never forget doing anything as mischievous as this. However he still had reservations. "But what if we get caught?"

Tamora popped off the lid. "I doubt we'll get into too much trouble, soldier. Surge himself paints the walls with his markings."

"That's true."Felix agreed nodding his head. He looked up at Tamora and saw her smiling her gorgeous smile at him. He couldn't say no to that. And, he reminded himself, he had said he'd do anything for her. "Alright," he relented. "Let's do this."

As Calhoun got to work spraying a clear area of the wall with a white paint Felix kept a lookout just in case anyone happened to stumble upon them. Arcade characters weren't really supposed to graffiti the walls but ever since the first game had been plugged in characters had ignored this rule. In a way some of the markings were sentimental because if players had done them before their games got unplugged it left nothing but memories for everyone else to see and to wonder what their archaic indications meant.

Although 'CENTIPEDE WAS HERE' didn't leave much to the imagination.

Finally the hissing noise from the spray can stopped. "Done," Tamora announced, stepping back to admire her handiwork. Felix quickly joined her side and looked up at the wall. He frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked, confused. He re-read the words Tamora had written trying to make sense of them.

"It means the two of us," Tamora admitted, a bit coy. Felix glanced up at her then back to the wall. A slight bit of understanding came to his mind but he couldn't help but feel it looked a little incomplete.

"Well if it means that then, you haven't finished it," he stated. "Do you mind?"

He pointed to the can in Tamora's hand and she passed it to him. Felix gave it a shake but he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Calhoun questioned. Felix bit his lip.

"Could you pick me up? I don't think I'm going to reach," he pointed out. Tamora chuckled softly and placed her two hands against his sides to hoist him up in front of the wall. Felix thanked her and quickly got to work. It didn't take him long to add a huge heart around the words she had written. When he stopped and capped the lid back on the can he glanced at his dynamite gal to see what she thought. He saw a single tear trailing down her cheek. Anxiety and dread flared up in him as quick as a spark in the woods.

"Oh Tammy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin it. Don't worry I can-ummph!"

His words cut off when Tamora roughly turned him around to face her where she crushed her lips against his. His eyes went wide as saucers but he soon relaxed into her embrace by cupping her cheeks and bringing her closer to him. It was times such as these that he was glad he wasn't wearing his gloves. He loved the feel of her smooth skin against his own. With their lips still locked Tamora stepped forward until Felix's back connected with the wall. On impulse his legs wrapped round Tamora's waist and he felt her smile. Oh, how he love it when they kissed. When they both let their hearts take over their minds and went with what felt perfect in the moment.

The pair of them didn't want this to end.

An alarm on her watch beeped. Tamora groaned into his mouth and pulled barely an inch away from him.

"I have to get back to work," she breathed, reluctantly. Her chest rose and fell heavily. The bridge of her nose and the pinch of her cheeks tinged a slight pink. Felix didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful.

"Okay," he muttered. They didn't let go of each other however but managed to hold on even tighter as Felix sat up straighter in Tamora's arms and captured her lips again. For once he had the height advantage and was able to lean down to kiss her. A hand came up behind him trailing from the nape of his neck to the back of his skull where it gripped firmly in his hair.

In the end it took a disturbance in the station to pry them apart. Peering down the corridor, with Felix now back on his own two feet, they saw Bowser lying on his back and trying to get back up but failing each time as he was laughing giddily after having too many rounds at Tappers. Tamora and Felix both turned away and slunk into the dark corner. They smiled at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow," guaranteed Calhoun.

"I'll be waiting right outside your game for you," promised Felix. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight Felix," she said, tenderly.

He waved as she boarded the train and watched it speed off down into the darkness. He sighed and picked up the picnic basket hearing Bowser's roaring laughter in the distance. Before he started to make his way back towards his game, and help Bowser back on his feet, Felix took one last glance at his and Tamora's handiwork feeling the honeyglows spread across his cheeks. He couldn't deny it. It was a perfect way to describe the two of them.

_Hero's Cuties._

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Have a love-ly day tomorrow. ****I will be spending it with my one true love - chocolate. ;) **  


**Reeves3.**


End file.
